


The Chosen One

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultleader!Thor, Devotion, Everyone Has Sex With Everyone, F/M, Follower!Loki, God of Fertility you know, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Public Sex, Reborn God, Thor fucks them all, especially Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: After stumbling over the goodlooking blond stranger in the middle of nowhere, Loki decides to stay with him. It takes some time, but Loki soon feels like home and doesn't even mind the orgies that happen regularly or the fact that everyone seems to have sex with everyone. There is only one thing Loki doesn't like and that's the fact that their leader, Thor, seems to have sex with everyone, except for him. Which is pretty bad because Loki wants nothing more...





	The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairychangeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/gifts).



> I couldn't help but write something for the amazing AU by fairychangeling, which took my heart by storm within seconds. I hope you enjoy it <3

Loki had no idea what he was getting himself into when he decided to stay with Thor, but then again there wasn't really much of a choice involved to begin with, was there? Thor said he had been waiting for him and even though this couldn't be, part of Loki believed it to be true. There was something about Thor that fascinated Loki from the first moment and there was never a question whether he would stay or not.

He was given a small cottage in the village, more than enough for him and very comfy. Thor, the leader of the community, instructed everyone that Loki would stay and there was no arguing, no complaining or questioning. Loki was welcomed with open arms and for the first time in many years he felt genuine hope for the future.

There were strange things, for example the sheer devotion of everyone he spoke with towards their leader, Thor, but even that made sense to Loki in a way. Whenever he saw Thor he was smiling, parading around with his bare chest and his long, golden hair flowing over his shoulders - how anyone could not possibly love him was beyond Loki. The only thing he had a hard time finding an explanation for was the lack of children. Wherever he looked, the youngest people were still adults already. There were no children to be found anywhere.

Then, the night of the first full moon came and Loki was shown the truth about this place. It started as a feast where everyone laughed and drunk, but something was different. When the first group of four people began to undress and make out, Loki turned away in embarrassment, but within half an hour it seemed as if everyone was on or under someone. There were no restrains, no shame or hiding - the feast turned into an orgy like no other and everyone was with everyone.

At one point, Loki was about to leave because he felt uncomfortable being the only one left, when a hand suddenly laid down on his shoulder - strong and pushing him back down easily. Loki looked up, meeting Thor's handsome and smiling face, and for a moment his heart nearly stopped at how absolutely divine he looked in the light of the torches around them.

“You don’t seem to enjoy yourself,” Thor said and squeezed Loki's shoulder before sitting down next to him. “Is something the matter?”

“No, I enjoy myself greatly,” Loki lied, smiling awkwardly. “I'm just a little surprised.”

“I assume you have spoken with some people by now,” Thor said and grabbed one of the abandoned glasses of mead on the table. “But this is nothing they usually talk about. You don't have to be ashamed to join if you want to, it’s as natural as breathing.”

“I think I'd rather not, not yet,” Loki laughed. He couldn't imagine having sex with someone he didn't know, that just wasn't him.

“In a few weeks, when the harvest begins, we will be holding a big ceremony,” Thor suddenly said with a cheeky smirk. “It will be a special night and if you still didn't want to participate until then…”

“Then?” Loki asked, now slightly curious.

“You will see,” Thor smiled. “You can stay without being part of this, but if you decide to be, there is one thing I ask of you.”

“Anything,” Loki said without hesitation, not even knowing why. He had this internal urge to please this man, even if it was crazy.

“No men. Women, yes, but I don't want you to lay with a man.”

“Okay, yes?” Loki didn't understand why Thor insisted on this, but he saw no problem with it. “Is there a reason or…?”

“The reason is that I ask for it.” Thor left no doubt about his sincerity. His eyes were unmoving and his glare stern and eventually, Loki nodded.

“No men, okay,” he said quietly.

“You have never been with another man, is that true?”

“No… no I haven't,” Loki mumbled, slightly ashamed without the need to be. It felt weird being asked this kind of question. “I haven't been with many women either.”

“We don't see sex as something forbidden or dirty here,” Thor explained calmly, emptying his glass. “We celebrate it, celebrate the love and creation of life. No one will judge you for anything you do.”

“I will remember, thank you,” Loki said, smiling. “For tonight I would like to go to bed though, I'm very tired.”

“I will take you home then.”

Loki didn't know how to respond when Thor suddenly got up and offered him his hand. He simply took it, enjoying the heat radiating from the other and allowed himself to be guided to his house. When they arrived, however, Thor held him back for a moment.

“You are special, Loki,” he said, without looking at him. “That you came here, of all places, was not coincidence.”

“You said you waited for me to come,” Loki said quietly, almost to himself. Thor nodded.

“Because I did. People come and they go, some stay and some don't like it and go back to their life. But they are all the same, not like you.”

“What's so special about me?” Loki wanted to know and at this, Thor finally looked at him. The moon made his blue eyes look like sapphires and Loki could barely form a coherent thought at how stunning they were.

“Wait and you shall find out,” Thor said mysteriously and then did something Loki had never seen him do before and that took the last bits of his mind away. He leaned down and kissed him, not directly on his lips, but on the corner of them. It was breathtaking nonetheless and when he pulled back, Loki couldn't help but taste a certain sweet warmth that he would forever associate with Thor. “For now you should go to bed, but remember what I said. Goodnight, Loki.”

Thor disappeared into the night without waiting for Loki to answer. For a long time the new member of their small society just stood there, staring after Thor. He knew that he would go back to the others now and it was clear what he would do - Loki had seen him with a woman before he came talking to him, after all. For some reason he felt a hot knot in his stomach.

After a few minutes, Loki forces himself to shake his head and go inside. He was tired, yes. Maybe the events of this night were a bit more shocking than he wanted to admit to himself. For now he only knew two things; that he wanted sleep and that he would do whatever Thor asked of him.

\---

The orgy was indeed not talked about after it happened and neither were those that ultimately followed. Loki quickly realized they were simply a part of life in Thor's community and everyone accepted them as such. Husbands and wives showed no jealousy when they met those their partners had slept with just days before and no one was embarrassed around each other in any kind of way. It was simply part of life and after a while, Loki, too, accepted it as that.

Despite Thor always being around somehow, like a shadow behind everyone, Loki never felt watched or controlled. He quickly made friends with a group of people around his age, three women and two men, who showed him around and introduced everyone else to him slowly. They were kind and friendly, amused and excited about Loki's curiosity over their community and Thor himself. At one point, one of the women took Loki to the side and asked him if he had developed a crush on their leader, to which Loki blushed so much that any answer became obsolete.

Oh yes, he had developed a crush. More than that, to be honest. Loki had never cared much for men in a romantic or sexual manner, but it was undeniable that he was falling for Thor slowly. It wasn't only that Thor walked around in nothing more than his pants most of the time, displaying his muscles whenever possible, or the affectionate and adoring manner everyone spoke about him. It was something Loki couldn't explain, but that felt like the most natural thing to him.

Whenever Loki saw Thor, things suddenly became so much brighter than before. Thor was the like the sun, warm, illuminating and giving life to him in ways he didn't deem possible before. Yes, Thor gave him a purpose, even. It was a little scary, but in a good way. Thor was so omnipotent in any way, he was everywhere and they all knew and loved it.

As the weeks went by and Loki became more accustomed to his new life, he began to open up a little more. The first orgy repeated itself after the first two weeks and after a few glasses of mead, Loki actually found himself in the arms of a young woman from his new friend group. It wasn't something he had expected, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. He didn't remember much from that night later, however, except from one thing.

When he had began making out with his friend, he had caught Thor's eyes over her shoulder. Thor was going down on a guy Loki had seen a few times before, but his sole focus was on Loki in this moment. There was such a raw intensity in his eyes, something that made Loki's inside clench and tingle without him being able to do anything about it. Even after he looked away, Loki was sure Thor kept watching him the whole time. It was the most thrilling sex he ever had, but surprisingly not because of who he was with, but because of who he wasn't...

There was something unnerving about seeing Thor having sex with someone. Loki didn't know why, as everyone he was with seemed to be completely content and excited. It wasn't anything bad, but deep down he didn't want Thor to mount everyone in the community. By the time harvest came close, he had seen Thor have sex with basically everyone else but him. And slowly, Loki realized that this was what he didn't like about him. He couldn't understand why he seemed to be the only one Thor didn't want to take like the others...

Thor was never gentle or careful, there were no kisses or tender touches; it was just sex, nothing more and nothing less. After a few of those encounters, Loki began thinking about taking the place of those Thor was with, of writhing beneath his strong and rough body and of feeling him so close and intimately. It happened in his mind, it happened in his dreams even, but that was all he got. Despite the longing looks and Loki's desperate need, nothing ever happened between them, not even so much as another kiss or touch.

One day, however, Thor suddenly stood in front of Loki's door in the early morning. He was unusually dressed in a white button up shirt and black pants, which took Loki by surprise and made it impossible to even greet him properly. Thor didn't seem to mind, though. He smiled at Loki in the most alluring way possible, melting the other’s insides without even realizing it.

“We will hold our celebration tonight,” Thor said calmly, not breaking anything new to Loki. He had helped out with the preparations for the last days now, arranging the field they would celebrate in, assisting with decorations and cooking alike.

“Will it be  _ that _ celebration?” Loki asked eventually, remembering what Thor had talked about with him after the first week.

“It will be, yes,” Thor nodded. “And this is why I'm here. You have to be prepared.”

“Prepared?” Loki asked, slightly confused. “What… what will happen?”

“You will see when it's time, but for now you won't have to help with the preparations anymore. Someone will come for you soon, all I'm asking you to do is to do as you're told.” Suddenly, Thor reached out to take one of Loki's hands into his own. “Will you do that?”

“Of course, yes!” Loki nodded quickly, covering Thor's hand with his free one. He had had no idea how starved he was for this man to be close, it was almost terrifying how much he wanted his touch alone. “I will do anything you ask of me.”

“I hoped you would say that,” Thor smiled affectionately. “Tonight will not be like the other celebrations, it will be special and I want you to know that it is a night I have been looking forward to from the first moment you came here.”

“I won't disappoint you,” Loki said, completely drawn in by the way Thor looked at him. Thor could have told him they would all die tonight and he would have said the same. Loki was absolutely lost and he didn't care.

“I know you won’t,” Thor murmured and bowed his head for a chaste kiss on the back of Loki's hand. “I will see you tonight.”

Loki couldn't imagine what kind of celebration they would have. All he knew was that he was ready for it and that he wanted it to happen more than anything else.

Around noon, two of the youngest community members showed up at Loki's door, smiling brightly and happy. He knew them already from the previous days, sisters who had arrived a few weeks before Loki and who were the most cheerful ones he had met so far. He liked them, which helped ease his nervousness a little.

For the rest of the day, Loki was prepared for the celebration. The girls helped him to wash himself - in a special way, as they insisted - and later brought him a certain oil Loki covered himself with. It smelled of sunflowers and roses and earth, a whole and warm scent that Loki liked very much. They also brought him clothes to wear during the celebration; a white tunic made of satin with nothing but a black belt around his waist. Loki was shamefully aware of the fact that he was naked underneath it, but those were Thor's instructions and he would not speak against his word.

In the evening, after everything else was done, one of the girls brought the last thing to complete his look. It was a beautiful and opulent crown, made of fresh flowers in the brightest colors and with the sweetest and most calming scent. Loki smiled when he was finally allowed to look at himself in the mirror, his only wish that he looked good enough for whatever this night would bring.

\---

Thor stood at the velvet covered altar in the middle of the field, his arms spread and the whole community on their knees in front of him - all but one. Torches surrounded them, their warm and flickering light reflecting on the leader’s bare, oiled chest. He wore nothing but a piece of fabric around his hips and a god-like expression on his face.

“The night has finally come!” Thor declared, his voice like thunder in the air. “The harvest is about to begin, what we have created is in full bloom and will now come to fruition. Tonight we will celebrate the life that we treasure so much, for when the time comes that we will rise up to Valhalla, we will be going with our heads held high and pride in our hearts!”

The crowd to Thor's feet raised their hands, chanting 'Valhalla, we will arrive with pride in our hearts!’ in unison.

“My friends,” Thor said after a minute, a smirk playing on his lips. “We celebrate life and fertility and the love we share, but tonight something else is going to take place! Something special and unique, for it is the night that one of you shall be chosen by your God himself!”

“The chosen one!” The crowd chanted, like one being with a hundred voices.

“Come forth, chosen one,” Thor said, holding out a hand towards the crowd. It wasn't them he looked at, however, it was Loki, who stood behind them in the shadows. “Step into the light and accept the grace of your God as your own, so it will give your life a new and fulfilling purpose!”

Loki's legs were shaking when he finally managed to move. All eyes were now on him, on this young man in his early twenties, who only months before had been part of a world so different from this one that it appeared as a dream even to Loki himself. Now this past life didn't matter anymore. What mattered were Thor's words and the hand waiting for him to take and when Loki stepped up to the altar, his face flushing in slight shame and embarrassment about his revealing and unfamiliar attire, he knew it never would matter again.

“Loki,” Thor said, his voice so loving and sweet that Loki's stomach tingled. “You have come here to find something worth living for, have you found it?”

“Yes,” Loki whispered, smiling affectionately. “I have found everything.”

“Will you accept your fate as the chosen one tonight?”

“I accept it.”

Thor's smile turned brighter at this. “From this moment forth, you shall belong to me and no one else,” Thor declared and placed a kiss on Loki's slightly parted lips. “You shall be mine and mine alone to take, mine to lay with and forever under my protection.”

Loki's heart pumped so fast he could feel it in his throat. He wanted to speak, to scream yes to everything Thor said, but he was reduced to looking at him with wide, bewildered eyes.

“Under this full harvest moon, the first of many to come, I will make you mine,” Thor murmured, pulling Loki closer. “So that everyone will forever know you belong to me and no one will ever dare to lay a hand on you again.

“Yes, please…” Loki whispered, so quiet that he could barely hear his voice himself. He wanted to be Thor's, more than anything else. That there even were others who could see them was nothing he thought about anymore.

“My chosen one,” Thor purred, kissing Loki's neck tenderly. “Give yourself to me and you will be by my side for every night and day to come. Give yourself to me and we shall one day walk side by side into Valhalla.”

“I’m yours,” Loki murmured, rolling his head to the side and burying a hand in Thor's golden mane. “I’m only yours, please, Thor… take me…”

After all this time and seeing this perfect man with everyone else, it was finally Loki's turn. And unlike all those other times, Thor displayed a side that Loki had always hoped existed. He picked his chosen one up like a feather, draping him over the altar behind them like a treasured expose. His hands were not rough or fast, but instead gentle and adoring, brushing over Loki's skin as if to admire every inch of it. He drank in the sight just as Loki drank in his above him.

“You are promising yourself to me, Loki,” Thor said as his hands reached for the thin belt holding the others tunic together. “Will you accept that I am going to be the only one to bed you from now on? To touch you even?”

“I do,” Loki whispered, reaching for those strong hands pressing against his stomach though the fabric. “I want you, only you… I want to be yours, Thor…”

When the tunic slid to the ground, Loki barely noticed it. He was lost in Thor's eyes, in their depth and desire, and in his touch making him tremble with anticipation. Until now he had not believed that this man was an actual God, but those hands were undoubtedly godly, no matter what his rational mind tried to tell him. It felt like heaven when Thor let his hands run along his thighs, coaxing a weak sigh from Loki. There was no resistance when he spread them wide, fingers pressing against the hit, soft skin.

“Am I worthy of being the chosen one?” Loki asked, smirking sweetly when Thor looked up.

“More than worthy,” he breathed, moving his hands up. “You are absolute perfection.”

“Just as you are,” Loki purred. He finally regained enough control over himself to move his hands and rested them on Thor's firm chest. “I can't believe this… I've wanted this for so long…”

“You are special, Loki,” Thor said in a husky voice and kissed him tenderly. “Our union had to be sacred, unique… a moment worth celebrating,” he smiled at Loki, his eyes gleaming with lust. “Don’t you want everyone to see us? To see who you belong to?”

“I only care that you see me,” Loki said and brought his hands up, wrapping them around Thor's neck. “Please, Thor, give me what you give everyone else too…”

“Not what I give them,” Thor whispered against Loki's lips, a hand carefully shoving between Loki's legs and caressing his hole. “You, I want to give everything. Fulfillment, lust, pleasure… but most importantly: love.”

“Love, yes!” Loki moaned unwillingly, arching his back at the sensation of Thor's fingers sliding into him. It felt so hot and easy, without any pain, and it was the hottest thing he ever experienced. “Love… I want your love, only yours…”

“You'll have it,” Thor promised, a possessive kiss taking Loki's breath away. His head was spinning when Thor's to give ravished and claimed his mouth and his fingers prepared him at the same time. He had never felt such a deep and intense lust and desire before and it was overwhelming. “My love will only be yours, Loki.”

Loki threw his head back, the flower crown finally sliding off his head and falling to the ground. He didn't care. Thor was on top of him, ready to make him his and giving him what he longer for so desperately - nothing else mattered.

“Take me,” Loki gasped at one point, driven completely mad by those thick and long fingers inside him and those addicting lips drowning him in kisses. “I can't wait any longer, please!”

There was silence after Thor retreated his fingers and looked at Loki, who tenderly ran a hand through the others hair and smiled at him. Never before had he felt so much happiness and bliss, but simply looking at Thor made his heart jump in excitement.

“Take me to Valhalla,” Loki whispered and after smirking at him, Thor leaned down to deal his lips with his own and at the same time finally fulfilled his deepest desires.

Loki moaned into their kiss when Thor's cock stretched him wide and filled every cell of his body with the most arousing pleasure in the world. It was more than just pleasure, it was such an intense experience that it blew everything else off his mind. Loki clung to Thor almost desperately, soon not even able to kiss back anymore. 

After the first moment alone, the world around them ceased to exist. There was just this absolute sensual friction and the sweet thrill of Thor claiming him - there was no place for anything else. Thor was everywhere; his weight, his smell, his cock splitting him open - Loki barely managed to breathe enough to stay conscious. Still, he fought to keep enough self control to feel everything, to not let a single moment pass without savoring it.

Loki couldn't believe his luck, much less when Thor's pace suddenly changed and he wrapped his arms tightly around him. His thrusts were amazingly slow now, each of them brushing over Loki's prostate in the most pleasurable and addicting way that made him moan in delight. His voice was completely gone by now, the husky and hoarse sounds mixing with Thor's deep growls into something Loki never wanted to forget again.

When he came there was no warning, no time to brace himself in any way. Thor's thrusts were still deep, drawing out his high for as long as possible and Loki felt like he was falling. It was too intense, too much for his mind to bear and despite the word barely being audible, Thor's name left his lips like a prayer again and again. By the time his orgasm finally began to fade, Loki was nothing more than a ragdoll in Thor's arms and when the other shot his burning hot and fertile seed into him, Loki could only whimper.

“Now you're mine forever,” Thor growled into his ear while pressing Loki's exhausted and limp body tight against his. “No one will ever give you this kind of pleasure, no one will ever breed you like I did.”

“No,” Loki mumbled, his head weakly rolling to the side. “No, I don't want anyone else, please... only you…”

“My chosen one,” Thor said affectionately, placing sweet and tender kisses on Loki's jaw and neck.

The night was far from over and so was their celebration, but Loki didn't mind that he was exhausted and destroyed when the sun began to rise in the distance. Thor took him several more times, each time different and still just as incredible. In the morning, Loki was full of Thor's cum, blissful and contently laying in his arms with his head against Thor's broad chest. He was barely awake anymore when Thor pressed a kiss on his forehead and he managed to look up.

“Did you enjoy being taken by the God of fertility?” Thor asked, smirking cheekily.

“I've never enjoyed anything more,” Loki replied, a silly smile on his face. “Am I truly yours now?”

“Let me see…” Thor shoved a hand between Loki's legs, his finger sliding into his slick and stretched hole with ease and making Loki moan quietly against his neck. “All mine, oh yes…”

“Perfect...” Loki groaned, shoving against Thor's fingers lazily. “It feels so good to be yours, used and taken and filled with all you got…”

“I will take you anytime you want me to,” Thor promised, pulling Loki into a hot and deep kiss. Their still naked bodies pressed together and Thor's already hard again manhood rubbed teasingly against Loki's. “I want all of you, all the time. I want you to drip with my cum when you walk around so everyone knows who you belong to. I want to have you anywhere, any place, any time.”

“I will always want you,” Loki sighed, returning Thor's kisses sloppily. “Take me whenever, take me when I'm awake or asleep, I don't care. Just let me feel you...”

“You will,” Thor promised with the sweetest and most genuine smile. “You are my chosen one, no one else will ever have me like this.”

Loki didn't think he ever heard anything more beautiful in his life. Whatever had led him to this place - fate or coincidence or sheer luck - he never wanted to leave again. He wanted to be Thor's chosen one and never anything else again.


End file.
